The present invention relates in general to current tap selecting and more particularly concerns novel apparatus and techniques for selecting a tap on a control current source, providing a signal to the controlled current source indicating the selected tap and exposing only the selected tap.
It is an important object of the invention to provide improved methods and means for selecting a current tap from a controlled current source and providing a signal to the current source indicating the tap selected.